Moving On
by x-Kim0x
Summary: Jack, Mickey and Martha catch up after leaving the TARDIS. Post 'Journey's End.'


**A/n: I wasn't entirely happy with the way some of the companions left at the end of Journey's End; I thought it lacked a bit of catching up between them, so I came up with this. I'll do some for the other companions if I can think of anything for them. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine**

**Please review.**

"Can't get rid of me any more than the Doctor can get rid of you, it would seem," Mickey stated confidently as he fell into a leisurely walking pace beside fellow companions Martha Jones and Captain Jack Harkness. "What's your trick?" He enquired amusingly, giggling slightly at his own words. His question came seconds beyond his preceding statement; Mickey having paused momentarily to catch his breath, having trailed the group and eventually joyously, blissfully and happily caught up the travellers which had advanced somewhat significantly on his now defenceless self; he had nothing left in his shadow of an existence – Rose Tyler wanted the Doctor more than anything, and he desired more than anything for her to be happy. His Gran had now died of natural causes, and she had formed the basis his motivation to reside in the parallel universe while that option had remained his to take.

"Your girlfriend made me immortal, or so the Doctor told me." Mickey instantly came to an abrupt halt in his tracks, his facial expression almost apoplectic having heard quite clearly the Captain's jaw dropping revelation. "Right…" he reeled meekly, reverting his glance to the ex time agent. "Care to tell me how she managed that one?"

Martha coughed roughly at this, almost choking up the copious amount of water that she'd consumed while teleporting from place to place earlier in the day. "Never mind that!" She gave a deafening shriek, and defiantly proceeded to question, "Rose was your girlfriend?" She issued a gentle smile to Mickey, the utmost sincerity of which he found compelled him to explain the complexity of the situation, which some would undoubtedly regard as having been exaggerated.

Mickey returned Martha's piercing gaze, before his eyes fixated on hers in politeness as he responded. "Yeah… can't say I was best impressed when she decided to swan off with the Doctor."

"I bet!" Came the almost excitable response; Martha's words increasingly more difficult to decipher with the speed at which she issued them, speaking of the incident in question. "What did you do when she went off travelling?"

Hearing Martha's rather intrusive question, Jack diverted his full attention to Mickey; regarding this as interesting and the preceding exchange to be nothing more than common sense. Having already half sabotaged the Captain's own master plan to corner, capture and restrain the last remaining Slitheen, Mickey Smith abundantly clearly lacked this in the extreme.

"I had a lot of fun round our estate, I can tell you!" He began in heavily sarcastic tones which rapidly began to grate on, dispel and eliminate Jack's patience. "Dog muck through my letter box because everyone thought I'd murdered her and Jackie just helped them along, and then I got taken in for questioning by the police five times," he revealed, the events of Rose's year as a registered missing person remaining all to vivid, clear and recent in his mind.

"Ouch!" Martha replied simply, gazing intently at Mickey as she finished. "So you knew where she went then?"

"Oh yeah, I had to watch her go off in the TARDIS with him."

Jack hissed loudly, rolling his eyes at Martha they roved and burned into Mickey's, which appeared to be slightly tearful. It was to be expected, under the circumstances, he rapidly resolved, and abandoned this understandably sensitive subject. "SO TELL PEOPLE WHERE SHE WENT… DUH!" The Captain yelled incredulously, his tones laced with nothing but admiration for the medic whom he'd recently invited to work alongside him at the relatively newly rebuilt Torchwood.

Mickey expelled a small laugh at this, although it was made conspicuous that the Captain hadn't found the situation remotely amusing. "And get executed for being a madman; yeah, lovely."

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate people who fall over laughing at their own jokes, Miss Jones?" He remarked flirtatiously at Martha, while Mickey shot him a glare which expressed few less than a thousand words and much, much more than a faint distaste.

Martha gave a disapproving stare, slowing her pace slightly so that Mickey, who had begun to lag behind while recalling the drama that unfolded as a result of Rose travelling with the Doctor; could fall back into the spot between them. "Back to the point," he told them, slipping in. "How did Rose manage to make you immortal exactly?"

"She absorbed the time vortex in itself, whatever that means," Martha piped up with a sudden air of confidence about her being, which led Mickey and Jack into an unexpected state of shock, surprise; almost disgust, to an extent. Jack seemed the most taken aback of all, however, as Mickey glanced to him questionably. "How the hell did you know that?" He clarified, dissipating Mickey's inaudibly expressed question.

Martha looked almost boastfully in the direction of the Captain, who resembled one far from impressed by the information that he had recently found himself supplied with.

"Heard that conversation that you had with the Doctor when you went into that room and he waited outside for you… you know at the end of the universe, when those people were going potty about Utopia?"

"The end of the universe seems to come about a lot, doesn't it?" Was Mickey's less than wise summarising comment.

The pair responded in the form of rolling their eyes at Mickey in unison, before exchanging amused glances between themselves. "You overheard that conversation… how?" Jack's strong tones sliced the blanket of silence which had descended with Mickey's words; bordering dangerously close to stupidity.

"Some communications device… anyway, we ought to be grateful. Had I not been there at the time, the Master would have probably taken off in the TARDIS sooner; where would we be if he had have done?" Martha informed the Captain, before concluding by challenging him; she had sensed that he regarded her listening bluntly; as an invasion of privacy.

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment, before allowing himself to grin gently at her. "Good point; at least the Doctor got to fuse the co-ordinates, or we'd probably still be stuck travelling without a capsule."

"Don't remind me… that doesn't half screw your head up."

"Transmat beam's worse, believe me." The Captain voiced almost detachedly, allowing his arms to fall limply to his sides.

"What's that?"

"Some light thing… the Daleks were using it to transport people across space the day Rose made me immortal… lets just say you wonder how many drinks you've had when you come out of it."

Mickey stopped briefly in his tracks once again, before voicing a question he had intended to act as a reassurance to himself, solely for his benefit. "Hold on a minute you two… the TARDIS got stolen?" He asked, overcome with disbelief.

"Yeah… time lord nutcase … took the TARDIS, regenerated, then ended up as the prime minister!" Mickey; utterly gob smacked; was in the process of formulating a coherent response when Jack cut him off without warning, adding, "Long story, you really had to be there."

Mickey picked up his pace, reuniting himself once again with the others. "I'm not having that," he said defensively. "The Doctor and Rose used to say that by way of cutting me out of a conversation," came his following complaint.

Martha's expression rapidly converted into one of rage, anger, and hate; all of the attributes the three had come to expect of a dalek. "He was sick alright, he locked my family up, tortured them, had Jack and the Doctor trapped on a ship for a year, while he locked the Doctor in a bird cage… that alright for you now?!"

"Sorry," Mickey started pathetically, weakly, meekly, a clear hint of regret evident in his current tone of voice. "I didn't want reams of details or anything… just… the Doctor said he was the last of the time lords, and Rose always told me that."

Martha reeled, utterly disgusted with the exchange that had unfolded before her, and wore an expression which suggested that she'd observed a sighting of a ghost or arch enemy for the very first time in years; of one that had been presumed long since dead.

"He'd been hiding as a human for years, but he ended up dead… now… enough of this." Jack informed them, an authoritative stance about him.

"Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, I present to you…Torchwood," he narrated, not dissimilar to a journey guide, as the trio approached a relatively tall stone building, which seemed to have traded the conventional method of entrance of a door for a stone.

Mickey found his voice as the group drew ever closer to the organisation ahead of them. "It's like the resurrection of Jesus," he commented.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Mickey the idiot… security measures… I rebuilt this place, you know."


End file.
